Night Witch
Summary *The Night Witch will be unlocked from Frozen Peak (Arena 8). *She is a single-target melee troop with moderate hitpoints and high damage. *She summons 2 Bats every 5 seconds, which is noticeably faster than the rate at which a regular Witch summons Skeletons, in addition to summoning four Bats upon death. *A Night Witch card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *She cannot perfectly counter some troops that the Witch can as the Night Witch cannot distract ground-targeting troops with her Bats. However, the Night Witch can crush nearly all cards that cost 6 elixir or below, like Sparky, Lumberjack or Wizard. *She can't attack air so Minions will be effective at taking her out since they can easily take out her summoned Bats. However, you will need to make sure the Minions do not target anything tanking for the Night Witch or else the Bats may take out the Minions. *The Executioner is a very effective counter against the Night Witch. Despite being one Elixir higher, the Executioner will take out the Night Witch while barely receiving return damage from the Night Witch and her summoned Bats. The Witch is also a strong counter to the Night Witch as the Witch's splash damage can one shot the bats while her spawned Skeletons can distract the Night Witch. Although both cost 1 more elixir, they can be used to build up a push. *If her Bats are allowed to build up (just 4 is enough), then they can take out most ground-only targeting troops. They are especially effective against mini-tanks and building-only targeting troops like the Balloon. *Pairing the Night Witch with a Miner is a good idea, as when the Night Witch dies the Miner can tank hits from the arena tower while the Bats that spawn from the Night Witch's death will deal massive damage to the arena tower if left ignored. *A Poison is effective for taking out a Night Witch. If timed correctly, not only will the Poison cripple the Night Witch, it will also eliminate all the spawned Bats in a single pulse. If it destroys the Night Witch then it may also destroy the Bats spawned on death. *Due to her Tombstone-like ability to burst into 4 Bats upon death, the Night Witch can easily wipe out melee troops that have destroyed her, such as a Mini P.E.K.K.A. *Just like the regular Witch if the Night Witch summons while under Rage, her bats are also affected. Keep this in mind when going on the offensive. History *The Night Witch card was added to the game on 31/5/17. *The Night Witch was once available in the Night Witch Draft Challenge which started on 29/5/17. In this challenge, gameplay was similar to a regular Draft Challenge, except that one of the players was able to choose who would use the Night Witch. If the player achieved 12 wins, they obtained the Night Witch early. However, this was not exploitable like the Electro Wizard Tournament as the Night Witch Draft Challenge had one-time rewards. Trivia *Unlike the regular Witch, her attack is melee, doesn't do area damage, and she can't attack air. *The Lava Hound, Golem and Night Witch are the only 3 troops to spawn troops after death. de:Nachthexe es:Bruja nocturna fr:Sorcière de la nuit ru:Ночная ведьма Category:Troop Cards Category:4-Elixir Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Frozen Peak Cards